


Mando OC's I made instead of sleeping. (Feel free to use, I would like if you credit me but you don't have to)

by BABY_YODA_LOVER



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Mandalorian OC's, and kudos if you like it pls, feel free to use, have fun, help me, im doing this at 2:00 in the morning, ima go to bed now, please give suggestions, unique, well thx i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BABY_YODA_LOVER/pseuds/BABY_YODA_LOVER
Summary: Just a group of Mando OC's I was gonna use in a story but then didn't! Use any of them. If you use them, I would like you to credit me, but you don't have to, I know it's hard.





	Mando OC's I made instead of sleeping. (Feel free to use, I would like if you credit me but you don't have to)

Again, feel free to use. TRY to give me credit, but it's okay if you don't. These are original. Thx for clicking on this!!! I'm open to suggestions on any of the characters, so please comment!

1\. Name: Callum Kharajian  
Armor: Tiger color and pattern  
Personality: sweet, shy  
Strengths:blaster aim, basically all guns  
Weaknesses:hand to hand. He's not great but he will beat up your average joes

2\. Name: Aidan Hadden  
Armor: Maroon with large yellow spots, yellow around visor  
Personality: boastful, loud  
Strengths: knives, throwing and other wise  
Weaknesses: He doesn't have great balance

3\. Name: Elizabeth (Lizzie) Sturman  
Armor: white with light green swirls  
Personality: fierce, funny, smart  
Strengths: ALL WEAPONS  
Weaknesses: ok I lied. She doesn't know how to use explosives

4\. Name: Vivian Millhouser  
Armor: white with black and turquoise swirls  
Personality:kind, smart, funny  
Strengths:negotiation, swordplay  
Weaknesses: bow and arrows


End file.
